I HATE YOU
by HarmonyFan
Summary: One-shot about Rose and Scorpius! Summary inside!


Summary: Rose and Scorpius are Albus' best friends, and each other's worst nightmare. But when Al's new curse hits them by accident, they'll soon realize nightmares can be turned into dreams.

* * *

Rose Weasley:

Long slightly wavy chestnut brown hair with red steaks with bangs

Dark blue eyes

Pale skin, no freckles

tall, 5'10"

Hourglass curves

C-size chest

Scorpius Malfoy:

Long perfect silver bond hair

Icy blue eyes

Pale skin

Tall, 6'1"

Muscular build from Quidditch

Rock hard abs and a 6-pack

Albus Potter:

Messy bed head black hair

Dark green eyes

Slightly tan

Tall, 6'0"

Muscular build from Quidditch

Rock hard abs and a 6-pack

* * *

"Hey Al." Rose said sitting next to her Slytherin cousin in Potions.

"Hello Rosie." he said.

"I told you not to call me that." she said glaring at him.

"Do I ever listen?"

"No." Rose said. "UGH. Stupid Malfoy is flirting with Mary again." she said staring at the tall silvery blond and the petite barbie doll next to him.

"Jealous?" Al asked smirking.

"No. I just hate it." she said.

"You seem to hate a lot about Scorp."

"Good Ally. Now, can you tell me what color the sky is?" she asked in a sweet teacher voice.

"Shut up." he said. Rose rolled her eyes and walked toward her friend Sierra. Scorpius sat down next to Al.

"I hate how Weasley walks." he said.

"You hate a lot about Rose."

"Good Potter." Scorp said. "Now tell me what color dirt is!" he said.

"You guys are soo...." Albus cut himself off and walked away.

* * *

"You sick bastard!!" Rose yelled at Scorpius as he was buttoning up his shirt and Mary was fixing her skirt,

"Be quiet, Weasley. It's not like you haven't done it before." Silent pause. "Oh wait. It's you. Never mind."

"You don't know about my private life, Malfoy."

"Oh. So you have done it with someone." he said.

"I never said I did or didn't." she said looked at Mary who ran away.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Albus asked jogging towards them.

"My dorm is right here." Rose said.

"I was shagging Mary Tyler." Scorpius said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that I have you both here. Would you mind doing me a favor? It will only take a few seconds." he said.

"I have to go to the library to tutor Ryan." Rose said.

"I have to find Mary and finish what we started." Scorpius said. They both turned in different directions, but Albus had his wand already out.

"Alright. Then I'll just do it now." Albus pointed his wand at the two and yelled a a curse. They turned around and were suddenly thrown to the wall.

"OW!!" They both yelled.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." they said. They looked at each other.

"YOU!!!!" they screamed. "I HATE YOU!!!"

"Uh...what?" Albus began to panic. That spell was to make them say all the things they loved about each other. Not I HATE YOU.

"I hate the way you talk!" Scorpius yelled.

"I hate the way you flirt!" Rose yelled. Albus rolled his eyes and walked away to the library to find an anecdote.

"I hate your name!!" (S)

"I hate your blond hair!" (R)

"I hate the way your bangs frame your face!" (S)

"I hate how you have perfect hair everyday!"(R)

"I hate the way your hips move as you walk away from me!" (S)

"I hate it when you walk away from me!!" (R)

"I hate how your grades are always perfect!" (S)

"I hate how you are ranked right after me, forcing me to try harder to have me be better!"(R)

"I hate how almost all of my friends have a picture of you!" (S)

"I hate how almost all my friend have a life sized poster of you and kiss it every night before bed!!" (R)

"I hate how my friend masturbate to the picture of you!!" (S)

Rose stayed silent soaking that in.

"I hate....I hate..." Scorpius cut her off.

"I hate how all the guys in Hogwarts follow you around. I hate how you don't notice how beautiful you are. I hate it when you look away from me. I hate it when you don't act jealous. I hate it..."

"I hate the fact you have a fan club. I hate how you are effortlessly hot. I hate it when you stare at me because then I can't stare at you without noticing. I hate it when my boyfriend walks by, you don't punch him in the face."

"I hate it when I tease you about your virginity, you make me think you lost it to another guy."

"I hate it when you're on a date and I see you flirt with a girl because I'm scared she might be the one girl for you."

"I hate..."

"HEY!! I found the anecdote!!" Albus yelled running towards them. "WHOA." They were both glaring at him. "Hi guys...."

"GO AWAY!!!" they yelled at him. He turned around and started walking away confused.

"I hate that he ruins the moment." Scorpius said.

"But, I love you." Rose said inching closer to him.

"Really? Because I love you too." Scorpius said leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK???


End file.
